DESCRIPTION. Stalethe application's broad, long-termobjectivesandspecific aims,making referenceto the health relatedness ofthe project.Describe concisely the researchdesign and methodsfor achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the useof the first person. This description is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The aim of this program is to continue to build the capacity of environmental and occupational health research institutes in Ukraine, Belarus, and Russiato investigate, control, and prevent environmental and occupational health problems through collaborative research and training between these institutes and the University of Illinois at Chicago and its U.S. academic and governmental partners. Our specific objectives over the 5-year term of the grant are to: 1) train up to 25 Visiting Scientists from the Former Soviet Union (FSU) in state-of-the-art research methods and in the responsible conduct of research through U.S.-based intermediate length training(1-3 months); 2) train up to 500 FSU scientists in exposure assessment, epidemiologic research design, and research bioethics by hosting or co-sponsoring up to 10 in-country conferences and workshops; 3) establish research centers of excellence at the Institute of Pediatrics, Obstetrics, and Gynecology in Kyiv (Louise Hamilton Center); the Research Institute of Occupational Health in Moscow; and the International Sakharov Environmental University in Minsk; these centers of excellence will provide research training and support in research design and data analysis, data management, public health informatics, and research bioethics; 4) establish additional data management centers at the Institute of Endocrinology and Metabolism in Kyiv and the Research Institute of Occupational Medicine and Human Ecology in Ufa, Bashkortostan; 5) continue our collaborative research programs in Ukraine (environmental health of children, occupational health of coal miners, outbreak investigation in Komsomolsk and Pervomaisk); Belarus (in utero exposure to Chernobyl radiation and surveillance of occupational tuberculosis); and Russia (radiation dosimetry for in utero exposure and health of children and workers exposed to dioxin in Ufa); 6) continue to support the publication of the Ukrainian-language journal "Environment and Health;" and 6) impact the development of environmental health policy in our partner countries, especially in the area of children's environmental health. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) School of Public Health, University of Illinois at Chicago Institute of Pediatrics, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Kyiv UIC Louise Hamilton Center, Kyiv, Ukraine International Sakharov Environmental University, Minsk, Belarus Research Institute of Occupational Health, Moscow, Russia State Research Institute of Biophysics, Moscow, Russia Bashkortostan Republic Scientific Institute for Occupational Medicine and Environmental Health, Ufa, Russia KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions on Page 11. Use continuationpages as needed\o provide the required information in the format shown below. Name Organization Role on Project Daniel Hryhorczuk, MD, MPH Irina Dardynskaia, MD, PhD Irina Oliynyk, MPH Robert Cohen, MD Peter Orris, MD Professor, UIC EOHS, EPID/BIO Director GLC Associate Research Professor, UIC EOHS, GLC UIC GLC Kyiv Data Management Center Assistant Professor, UICEOHS Chief, Pulmonary Rehab Program, CCH Professor, UIC EOHS, GLC Head, CCH Scientific Comm. PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) Page 2 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. Principal Investigator Co-Investigator/ Program Coordinator Program Administrator / RT in data management Research Training (RT) in , Komsomolsk and coal mining health programs Training in research bioethics BB rczuk, Daniel 0. 345-46-3608 Principal ^^Itigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle):. Serap Erdal, PhD Peter Scheff, PhD Lorraine Conroy, PhD Paul Levy, PhD o LU Cecile Rose, MD O Q John Bums, PhD Z Lorrie Backer, PhD O Lynn Anspaugh, PhD Kevin Croke, PhD Ken Schoendorf, MD Leslie Nickels, MEd Assistant Professor, UIC EOHS Professor and Director, UIC EOHS Associate Professor, UIC EOHS Professor, UIC EPID/BIO Associate Professor National Jewish, Denver Florida Water Management District CEH, CDC Professor, University of Utah Professor, UIC HPA NCHS, CDC UIC EOHS RT in dioxin and coal mining exposure assessment RT in environmental exposure assessment RT in coal miner study exposure assessment Statistical support of in-country research programs RT in pulmonology and Komsomolsk research program RT in algae ecology and Komsomolsk research program RT in epidemiology and Komsomolsk research program RT in in utero radiation dosimetry Public health informatics RT in epidemiology In country conferences and workshops; CE development UIC GLC: Great Lakes Center for Environmental and Occupational Safety and Health, University of Illinois at Chicago School of Public Health UIC EPID/BIO: Department of Epidemiology and Biostatistics, University of Illinois at Chicago School of LLI Public Health O UIC EOHS: Department of Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences, University of Illinois at Chicago < Q. School of Public Health Z UIC HPA: Department of Health Policy and Administration, University of Illinois at Chicago School of Public O Health CCH: Cook County Hospital, Chicago CEH, CDC: Center for Environmental Health, U.S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention NCHS, CDC: National Center for Health Statistics, U.S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention O o PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) Page. Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do notuse suffixes such as 3a, 3b. NN ^B Program Director (Last, first, m/afa^Ervhorczuk, Daniel O. Type the name of the program director at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. (For type specificatibni, see instructions on page 6.) INSTITUTIONAL NATIONAL RESEARCHSERVICEAWARD (Substitute Page)